Famous Last Words
by Dr. Ro
Summary: Hi Sonny, it's Chad. Chad Cooper. It's great to hear your voice, even though it's on the anwsering machine..." This better not be a pity party. Come take apart of a adventure of a lifetime
1. Prologue

Famous Last Words

Prologue

Sonny and Chad. Chad and Sonny. Known as Channy. Hollywoods new 'It' couple, who's fans adored. But sometimes good things can't last. We have to forget about the past and move on. Love turns into hate as hearts are broken.

Then again, isn't hate the closest thing to love? Goddamn all these confusing qoutes that highly intelligent people wrote. They make life so dramatic! Even little things.

And yet again, we learn to climb up these menacing opsticle courses. If only we could just hop over it and be done with it. If only life was that fucking easy.

It was exactly four minutes and thirty-two seconds, Channy broke up. The bubbly brunette stormed out of condor studios with a newspaper in her left hand. Anger distorted on her features. Two seconds later, the blonde heartthrob followed her, his hands in the air.

"Sonny! Will you just hold up a second!?" Chad Dylan Cooper yelled at his former girlfriend, causing her to halt. She turned around and her eyes turned into angry slips.

"Hold up a second?" She asked, with her hands on her hips. "Really Chad? You didn't hold up a second, when your tongue went down this girls throat!" She pointed to the kissing couple on the front page. **Chad Dylan Cooper's Scandal **was the headline of the newspaper.

"I'm sorry!" He refused to let her go. "Yeah well I'm sorry is just two words Chad! It takes emotion to acutally mean it! Something you wouldn't know!" She remarked furious. He went to far this time.

"I would too know, dammit! I have feelings too!" He fought back too. "Lies don't count as feelings Chad! You should know that by now, you've been caught in ever sense you've become Mackenzie!"

She could feel his anger build up and his fist clench. She wanted him to feel the pain he has been causing her. "How dare you? I'm not the one who pretends perfection, so I wouldn't be complaining." He spat bitterly.

His words took a long time to process in her head. And when they did, it felt like a ton of bricks crashed on top of her. Her eyes misted over and she hated how he could make her so emotional.

"Okay, two things! One, I never pretended to be a perfect happy person. I am a happy person. And two, Shut the fuck up!" She cussed, letting her anger get the better of her. "I'm not the one lying to myself that I am the best actor of our generation when clearly Zac Efron is. I'm not the one with bipolar issues! You need help Chad." She could've sworn she saw him flinch in anger.

She walked over to him, slowly but surely. She started to pounded hard into his chest. Tears overflowing from her eyes. "I hate you!" She screamed adn felt a little weight lift from her chest.

Her arms fell limp at her sides and she felt numb. As if she was hit by a bus. "I hope your happy." She said, and turned swiftly and dissapeared into darkness.

Chad Dylan Cooper felt his knees buckle and fell to the ground with a sickening sound.

Yep, it was four minutes and thirty-two seconds Sonny Monroe quit So Random!

Four minutes and thirty-two seconds Channy fans cried.

Four minutes and thirty-seconds Chad Dylan Cooper and SOnny Monroe will never be the same.

**Review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- I am officially dedicating this chapter to CarCar(Demi-Fan-Channy), she is my lover:). You are freaking amazing! And Don't Forget to check out or collaboration, **.In. **We Havent done much, we're thinking of a BA story.

Famous Last Words

Chapter 1

Six Years Later

The rain pattered down the window. Dripping in a slow motion. Yellow curtains stood out from the gloomy, gray backdrop. Sonny Monroe was laying on my five foot high bed, spreaded out. Bags of clothes on both sides of the bed.

There was a sudden ring, making her jump off my bed. She ran out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. Slipping a little bit on the cold tile. Her eyes read the number, widening,

She gasped loudly, and covered her mouth. _No, No, No. This can't be happening, _She thought. She backed away from the phone and sat down on the couch. Letting the anwser machine get it.

"Hi there! You've reached Sonny Monroe! I am not here right now at this very moment. So please leave a name and phone number and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Bye now!"There a sudden beep at the end of the perky message.

"Hey Sonny. It's Chad. As in Chad Cooper. It's uh, great to hear your voice. Even though it's your anwsering machine. I finally got your number out of Nico, haha. Yeah, I had to track him down also. Wow, does that sound weird? Anyways, I was calling to see how you were and maybe we can catch up? At the local dinner? If you want to come, I'll be there at eleven a.m sharp. So yeahh, I totally understand if you don't show. Bye now!"

Sonny felt her heart hurt again. Just hearing his voice brought back unwanted memories of the past. How could he just expect her to forgive him? And to do it six years later? _That son of a bitch, _She thought. How dare he have the nerve to call her.

After what he had done? Tear were threathening to spill again. She hated him. She absolutley hated him. Taking out her phone, she scrolled down to a number.

Ring-Ring.

"Hello?"

"Tawni..." She said in a aching anwser.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked her bestfriend, confused. "I-it's Chad, Tawn. He called me, and I don't know what to do!!" Sonny cried on the phone. She felt so alone right now. "Oh my God...how can he do that!? I am coming over in five!" She hung up.

Sonny waited anxiously as her tears fell down the pale cheeks. Her heart was speeding fast and her hands felt clammy. A sob escaped her pale pink lips.

_Knock-Knock_

Sonny thought it was her imagination until she heard Tawni's panic cries. Opening the door, she felt two arms embrace her. And a familiar scent tickle her nose. It was the best feeling to have when somebody's down.

After minutes of hugging, the two stars went into her apartment. The blonde entered the kitchen, grabbing to mugs, and coco mix. She poured water into them and placed them in the microwave. Once heated she, stirred the mix. Grabbing the whipped cream out of the fridge.

She handed it to Sonny. "Thanks." Sonny said in a quiet tone.

Sitting down on the couch, Tawni was the first to speak, "I can't believe he called you!" Sonny nodded, getting up and pressing the anwsering machine.

"To listen to your messages press one." beep.

The message replayed and Tawni felt furious. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her bestfriend, again! As if it wasn't painful the first. _Men are dumbasses_, She thought.

"Tawni, what do you think I should do!?" Sonny asked her in utter fright. Tawni lifted her shoulders. "You should go." She said, simply with a serious look.

"What?" Sonny gasped. _How could she say that!_, She thought. "You heard me. Go. I wanna see his face when you kick him in the ass."

**That was lame, but whatever. Gotta start somewhere.**

**Review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey guys! Thank you soo much more for reiewing, though I am getting ALOT of views I aint getting as much reviews. But I am truely greatful for you guys!:) CHAD DYLAN COOPER COMES BACK IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Famous Last Words

Chapter Two

Minutes. They went by slow as I could remember. Each minutes that ticked by, it would be less time until I was supposed to see Chad Dylan Cooper. My insides twisted uncomfortable and uncontrollable.

Just thinking of him sitting there in front of me, made my breath hitch and my palms sweaty. Nerves were definately kicking in. I could almost see myself throwing up all over the table. Almost.

"Tawni, I don't feel so good." I said, looking up at her. She put her hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes. "Your going, whether you like it or not." She said in a strict tone.

"Sense when are you my Mom?" I asked her, sarcasmn in my voice. "Haha, very funny." She said dryly, shuffeling through my clothes. "Here." She said, and threw a pair of skinny jeans with a plaid tube top.

I walked to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. I walked back out to the living room where Tawni was and sat down. Bad mistake. Tawni started putting on make-up and curling my hair.

Wait? Where did she get the curler? I shook of the thought and pouted. I hate it when Tawni turns me into her personal American Girl Doll. I mean, I love her and all but sometimes she goes overboard.

"There." She said simply and smiled. Handing me a mirror. I had a little to much make-up on but otherwise it looked, well, good. "Thanks Tawn." I said, smiling.

I sat up and scooted out of the chair. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Well see you later!" I said, and opened the door. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm coming with you. You cannot leave me here without seeing all the drama." She yelled after me and ran.

"Okay?" I muttered nonchalantly. We slipped into the car and drove. Each time we got a little closer I got nervous again. I hated this feeling. It was like I was trapped and couldn't get out without embarassing myself.

Tawni flipped on the radio, and turned up the volume. I didn't know the song but I still tapped my foot. Hey, it was catchy okay. Besides it took my mind off of him.

When the car stopped, I finally realized we were there. Oh God. We parked in the parking lot and walked to the door. Slowly might I add. As I stood in front of the door, I gulped.

Backing up slowly, I ran into Tawni. Crap. "A ba-ba-ba, you're going in there." She shoved me foward. I spreaded out my hands and legs and held onto the doors.

She pushed me with her back. "You are going in there!" She said again, pushing harder. "No!" I refused and gripped on tighter. "Dammit Sonny! Stop being so stuborn!" She yelled at me and pushed me again.

"Tawni that hurts!" I yelled back, feeling a pain in my back. Ignoring Tawni's constant shoves, my eyes scanned the room. I gasped as I saw a blonde haired man looking at a menu.

"I can't do this, Tawn. He hurt me too much." I said, desperately wanting to leave. With one final shove she pushed me through the door and I went flying into a booth.

"Oww." I mumbled under my breath. A few people were staring at me oddly. Tawni on the other hand was in a fit of laughter. I glared at her. "It's not funny." I said, sadly.

"Go!" She said, pointing to Chad. Sighing deeply, I walked toward the table. My steps being very petite. I wanted to turn around and run away, but my legs protested.

"Uhh, hi?" I whispered quietly. My voice doesn't come handy in these situations. Chad looked up from the menu and his eyes widened. "Sonny!?" He gasped and stood up.

"Chad." I mumbled. He opened his arms for a hug but I shook his hand instead. He was even more handsome than I remembered. His eyes were more blue and his hair was blonder.

"I wasn't even sure if you would come." He smirked, and stared into my eyes.

"I feel so dumb sitting here right now." The brunette sighed, crossing her arms. I couldn't believe he called me, and wanted to catch up. It was another of these situations that I didn't want to be caught in.

Who did?

As I sat there, across from the man who broke my heart. The feelings I had been trying to forget, came easily when I walked through that door. My browns orbs came in contact with his baby blues.

"What would you guys like to order?" The waitress whose name tag read Betty asked. "I'll take a diet coke." I said to Betty. "Me too." Chad agreed.

"Okay, I'll get thoses for you and I'll be right back." Betty said, and walked away.

"So how are you?" Chad looked at me and asked. Really? "How am I? Really, Chad?" I said glaring at the man. "Sorry, that was a stupid question to ask. Wow, I am stupid." He said, shaking his head.

I nodded.

Betty came back with the drinks. "So whatcha guys want?" My eyes skimmed over the menu. I wasn't really in the mood for food. "I'll have chocolate chip pancakes with sausage." I ordered, watching as she wrote it down.

"And what would you like dear?" Turning to Chad. "I'll have an omelet with everything on it." Chad ordered, and she took are menus. Walking away to give them our orders.

Why did I come?

We sat there for while not talking. The akward silence was bugging me.

"Why am I here Chad?" I asked him, looking at him dead in the eyes. _This better not be a pity party_, I thought bitterly. "I am asking for a chance to change the relationship between us." I gave out a dark laughter.

"You think you can have that chance after you left me heartbroken?" I leaned over the table, "Your funny, Chad. You really are."

I wiped a fake tear under her eye.

"I'm not kidding this time, Sonny." He said, not funny buisness across his features. Plates filled with food interupted.

**I'm going to stop there! I have to go to bed!**

**Click the green button!:)**


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, so I do not like writing in first person. It's just gotten hard me. *Sad Face* so I'm just going to keep it third person. Don't hate me. But why would you hate me? Am I asking to much question? Am I going crazy or is it just me? Ahah sorry if your brain is hurting write now form trying to understand me. Trust me, it's happen before. And I was wondering if I could get past 30 reviews, please:)

I talk to much, don't I? *Dogdes tomatoes* Okay! I'll Stop Talking! Sheesh!

Famous Last Words

Chapter three

Chad Dylan Cooper was utterly surprised that she had showed. He was sure that he would be eating alone. After what he had done, he didn't think even his Mom would've shown.

But when she took step into the resturant, he could feel his breath hitch in his throat. It was just a simple fact; his feelings had returned. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But it wasn't good either.

He knew something was wrong with him. It had been itching the back of his throat for months now. So now as he looked at the food infront of him, and the devistatingly beautiful girl.

He didn't feel so hungry anymore. He felt a wave of dizzyness hit him as he watched her pick at her food. He had to look away to keep from upchucking all over her.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Her voice laced with anticipanient. He gave her a small smile, and picked up his fork. _This is for her,_ he thought as food swallowed down his throat.

A shiver ran down his back. There was a tangy bitterness exploding in his mouth. "Is the food okay?" The waitress asked, with a hand on her hip. Chad nodded reasuringly and she stalked off to another table.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked, looking at him rather oddly. "Mhmm," He hummed and smiled at her. "just a little cold I caught." She rolled her eyes.

"That because it's the only thing you can catch." She mumbled under her breath, intending him to hear. "Excuse me?" He arched his brow, and grinned. "I heard that." He stated.

"You were suppose to." She said sweetly and finished eating her food. He slammed his fist down on the table, hard. He didn't know what over came him. She jumoed at his sudden anger and starred catiously into his blue eyes.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He said, narrowing his eyes, "Are we really going to start this childish games when were twenty-four?" She nroke contact and looked away.

"No." She whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry that I-" He was cut off by her snarky giggle. "And the pity party begins." She said, bitterly and released a fake smile. "Your so unbelievable! I invitew you hear to say that I'm sorry and ask if we can still be friends, and all I get is rude comments, snarky laughs, and glares. I know I hurt you okay?!" He yelled, letting out all the emotions he's been feeling.

"Chad, I wasn't the one who broke us up, remember? You were. And maybe I don't want to be friends again? I'm sure you want to be and your sorry but sometimes it's not enough. And maybe we can eventually be friends and all, but not now." She replied, her eyes begging.

"I know, I know. Your right, and I truely am sorry though. But I didn't just call you hear to give you a boring speech and stuff, but I wanted to see you again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." she admitted blushing.

"Life hasn't been the same without our flirtaious 'fine' 'fine' 'good' 'good' fights." He said, smiling and letting an akward laugh escape from his pale lips. She smiled. She couldn't help it.

"Yeah, it hasn't. Those were the good days." She sighed, remembering the good times they've shared.

"So let's start new. Make a new beginning, okay? Just give me a chance like you gave me when we were young and foolish." He begged her with pleading eyes.

"I don't know." She bit her lip. A million thoughts racing throughout her head.

"Please, Sonny." He looked into her eyes, giving her the old Chadness charmer. She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine." He almost died in joy right then and there.

"Thank you Sonny!" He said, full of happiness. She smiled and nodded. The waitress came back and gave them their bill. Chad pulled out a forty and wrote keep the change on the bill, handing it back to her.

"Well I should get going." Sonny said, getting up from the booth. "Okay." Chad said, getting up with her. "Hug?" He asked, expanding his arms. She rolled her eyes, and said, "Too soon."

"Oh right," He blushed and pulled his arms back to his sides. "I'll call you." he shouted after her as she walked out of the front doors. As Sonny turned the corner, she saw the Blonde waiting on a bench with shopping bags.

"What the hell was that, Sonny?" Tawni asked as she got up from the bench. "What do you mean?" Sonny questioned, raising her eyebrows. "There was no ass kicking in their! I even had nine-one-one on speed dial." The actress whined.

Sonny laughed at her silly friend, and walked away with her.

Meanwhile back in the restuarant, Chad was standing their, speechless. Sonny Monroe had taken his heart with her once again. As bile slowly trickled down his throat, he was back to reality.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed. "Hi, this is Chad Dylan Cooper. I was calling to see if I could get a appointment scheduled." He spoke to the person on the other end.

"Yes, that'd be great."


	5. Chapter 4

Famous Last Words

Chapter Five

Chad Dylan Cooper waited anxiously in the cold room. Tapping his foot to escape the silence. The clock on the wall didn't help one bit.

_Tick Tock_

He jumped at the click of the door. The Doctor, who had frame fitted glasses stood there silently. A clipboard barely hanging from his hands. The quietness was almost inevitable. It was just Chad and ticking of the clock.

Almost as if time had frozen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cooper. You have a rare case of..." The Doctor paused for a moment and looked at his clipboard, a sad expression on his face. "Colon Cancer, which is not curable, symptoms are; abdominal pain and tenderness in the abdomins, blodd in stool, unexplained anemia, diarrhea, constipaction, weight loss, eventual ...death..."

It was shattered at that very moment.

Chad felt the room spin around him. He shouldn't be dying;he just had Sonny approve of their friendship. He can't die on her now. A million questions ran though out his head, making it throb.

"How is it possible?" He asked in a shaky voice. He looked up at the doctor, his eyes tearing up. He gave Chad a sad look, "I'm so sorry, it's just that sometimes you get lucky, and others you don't."

"But, I'm only twenty-four, I can't die now. Not when I have her in a the palm of my hands." He chocked on the last part, and tears that he held in; started to fall.

"Yes, I know. I feel so bad, because there's no cure." He stated, his lips curling in a frown. "What?" Chad's eyes widened. "The good thing though it that we can give you pain medicines, which can reduce a lot of pain."

Chad just nodded and stayed still.

No words were left from him. All he had to do was spend the rest of his time with Sonny. But before that, he had to make a quick trip to somebody's house.

With a simple bottle of medicine, he drove away from the hospital. Driving to one place in particular.

Reaching his destination, he walked up the steps. Looking for the similar number on one of the doors. Stopping at the arpartment, he knocked. Lightly echoing through the empty place.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, is that really you?" The black comedian stood their confused. Chad smiled and nodded. " Wow, I can't believe my own eyes. What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something important that you can't tell anyone." His serious expression made Nico know that he wasn't joking.

"Alright, if Sonny wasn't such a sister to me, I wouldn't let you in." He opened the door and gestured him to come inside. Once stepping in, the place smell a familiar odor, and had a cute twang to it. Several colors were painted onto the walls, Nico's usual attire.

"So what's going on?" Nico asked, bringing a cold glass of water to him. Chad couldn't help but feel sad. This 'thing' inside him will only make the situation worse and tear it apart.

"I have cancer," Those words struck Nico like a ton of bricks. He would have never thought of Chad Dylan Cooper having chancer, let alone a tumor building inside him. He was speechless. "Yesterday, I had lunch with Sonny. Which she agreed that we should be friends and start new; making this probably the biggest mistake I've ever done." He took a big sip of water. Letting it gentle glide down his dry throat.

"How can you do that to her, Chad?!" Nico felt an anger build up, and boil in his blood. This will be the second time he has betrayed Sonny, and he won't let that happen. "I should just ell her now and save the hurt!"

"No! If you speak one word to her, I will have you so afriad to come back into California!" The black comedian stopped his banter, and stayed quiet. Sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut. It was an akward silence afterwards. Everything became still and Chad felt as if everything was going downhill.

It felt as though everything was stuck on replay.

The sam exact thing happening over in this circumstance.

"Leave."

With that spiel, he left before anything unsaid was heard.


End file.
